KOI
by junnilicious
Summary: Percayakah kamu tentang adanya cinta sejati?/Bad Summary T,T/ Fict about YunJae, YooSu, SiChul and KiMin/ BoysLove-Mpreg/chap 3 finnaly UP/Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Koi

Rated : PG15 for now

Author : junnilicious aka rinrin

Genre : Romance—Fluffy—Family

Cast : YunJae, SiChul, YooSu, KiMin, etc

Warning : YAOI—. So many srange words.

ooOYJOoo

Prolog

Jung Family. Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Jung? Salah satu keluarga terpandang dan terkaya di Korea Selatan. Jung JiHoon sebagai kepala keluarga serta Jung SooHe selaku istrinya selama bertahun-tahun membangun Jung Corp hingga sekarang menjadi perusahan yang begitu besar dan sangat maju di Korea Selatan. Mereka di karuniai 4 anak laki-laki yang tampan-tampan.

Anak pertama bernama Jung Siwon, seorang pria tampan berumur 27 tahun yang kini sudah beristri, isrtinya bernama Kim Heechul seorang pria cantik pemilik Cassistar Flowershop. Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu mereka melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

Sedangkan anak kedua pasangan JiHoon dan SooHe adalah Jung Yunho, seorang pria berumur 25 tahun yang tampan dan pintar lulusan universitas Devnisht Amerika yang baru lulus tahun ini dan menyandang predikat Pengacara di usianya yang masih begitu muda. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah bertunangan dengan seorang pria cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong semenjak ia berumur 18 tahun. Namun karena ia harus melanjutkan study nya di Amerika, ia pun meninggalkan tunangannya beserta keluarganya di Seoul. Sudah 7 tahun lebih beberapa bulan sudah ia terpisah dari tunangannya itu.

Lalu anak ke tiga keluarga Jung adalah Jung Yoochun, seorang pria berusia 22 tahun, tampan, lucu dan sedikit humoris. Sekarang ia berkuliah di Universitas Seoul. Sudah 1 tahun ini ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja imut yang bernama Kim Junsu.

Yang terakhir putra bungsu keluarga Jung adalah Jung Changmin, pria tampan berusia 16 tahun berpostur tinggi ini masih bersekolah di sekolah menengah pertama, ia termasuk siswa yang pintar. Changmin sangat dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya dan para hyungnya. Hobbynya adalah makan, ia sangat menyukai masakan yang di buat oleh calon kakak iparnya, Kim Jaejoong.

ooOYJOoo

chapter 1

Hari itu di kediaman Jung Family terlihat begitu ramai. Beberapa maid sibuk menyiapkan dan membereskan berbagai menu masakan dan minuman yang tersaji rapih di meja makan yang berukuran besar. Ruangan tengah menjadi tempat dimana pesta kecil itu akan berlangsung. Memang benar, sekarang Jung Family sedang menyiapkan sebuah pesta kecil untuk menyambut salah satu anggota keluarga mereka yang baru saja menyelesaikan study nya di Amerika. Ya, dia adalah Jung Yunho, hari ini dia akan kembali ke Negara asalnya setelah 7 tahun menetap di Amerika. Tentu saja semua anggota keluarga yang lain sangat senang mendengar berita ini. Tak terkecuali Kim Jaejoong, ia adalah orang yang terlihat begitu bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Yunho nya.

"Shinhye-ah, apa semuanya sudah selesai?" tanya Soohe, begitu melihat dekorasi di ruang tengah itu hampir sempurna, hanya tinggal menaruh beberapa vas bunga saja sebagai tambahannya.

"Nde Nyonya, tinggal vas bunga sebagai pelengkapnya," sahut Sinhye sopan, ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Soohe mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendekati meja makan, ia mengambil sendok seraya mencelupkannya di mangkuk yang berisi sup kimchi. Dengan perlahan ia menyicipi sup kimchi itu.

"Ini Joongie yang memasaknya?" tanyanya lagi setelah menyicipi sup kimchi.

"Semua masakan yang tersaji di sini, tuan Jaejoong yang memasaknya," kata Shinhye. Soohe kembali mengangguk. Terpancar kepuasan di wajahnya yang masih terlihat cantik meskipun usianya sekarang sudah tak muda lagi.

"Calon menantuku selain cantik ternyata juga pintar memasak. Yunnie sangat beruntung, bukan begitu Shinhye-ah?" kata Soohe pula sedikit terkekeh.

"Nde, anda benar," balas Shinhye tersenyum kecil.

Pintu ruangan tengah tiba-tiba terbuka, di susul beberapa orang yang berjalan beriringan, tawa bahagia menyelimuti mereka. Seorang pria yang paling jangkung setengah berlari mendekati Soohe dan memeluknya erat.

"Umma~ aku rindu padamu." Katanya masih memeluk wanita paruh baya itu.

Soohe terkekeh geli melihat tingkah manja anak bungsunya, "Aigo Minnie, kita baru ketemu 3 jam yang lalu," ujar Soohe sambil mengelus rambut pria tampan di pelukannya itu. Perlahan Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Tapi aku kangen umma," rajukknya manja. Soohe menggelengkan kepalanya, tingkah sang bungsu semakin menjadi saja, padahal umurnya sudah mendekati kata 'dewasa' namun sifatnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan kedewasaan sedikitpun.

"Ara… ara.. umma juga kangen kamu Minnie-ah," ujar Soohe akhirnya. Changmin tersenyum lebar.

Yoochun dan Siwon yang sendari tadi menyaksikan kemanjaan Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Lalu mereka berjalan kearah kedua orang yang mereka sayangi itu. Yoochun mengambil gelas yang berisi Jus apel lalu meminumnya perlahan, "Umma.. Yunho hyung kapan akan tiba di Seoul? Perlukah kita menjemputnya di bandara?" tanya Yoochun setelah meminum setengah dari gelas yang berisi Jus Apelnya. Ia mendaratkan pantatnya ke sofa putih yang terlihat empuk kemudian di susul Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak usah Chunnie, cukup Jiwon sshi saja yang akan menjemput Yunho di bandara, kita buat kejutan untuknya disini. Oke?" kata Soohe berbinar. Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Umma?" tanya Yoochun tak mengerti.

"Kita akan berikan kejutan untuk Yunnie, ketika Yunnie tiba di rumah, kita semua harus pura-pura tak ada dirumah, kita bersembunyi di ruang tengah ini. Lalu begitu Yunnie membuka pintu, kita semua mengejutkannya sembari merayakan surprise party ini padanya. Ne, ottokhe… ottokhe?" kata Soohe lagi. Yoochun memasang tampang berpikir lalu mengangguk kecil, "Aku setuju saja," jawabnya kemudian.

"Wonnie, kemana Chullie? Dari tadi aku tak melihatnya," kata Soohe pada Siwon sedikit penasaran, semenjak pagi ia memang sama sekali tak melihat menantunya itu.

"Ah—dia bersama Joongie," jawab Siwon.

"Ne, lalu Su-ie jadi datang kesini kan, Chunnie?" Tanya Soohe kali ini kepada Yoochun.

"Ne, sekarang dia juga sedang bersama Heechul hyung dan Jaejoong hyung," jawab Yoochun. Soohe mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, mereka akrab rupanya. Aku tak sabar lagi untuk menjadikan Joongie dan Su-ie sebagai menantuku juga," kekeh Soohe seraya mengerlingkan tatapan menggodanya pada Yoochun. Yooochun memutar bola matanya, tak mengindahkan tatapan menggoda dari ummanya.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu calon istri dari putra bungsuku. Ne Minnie-ah, kapan kau akan mengenalkan kekasihmu itu, huh?" tanya Soohe kepada Changmin.

Changmin yang sedang meminum langsung tersedak begitu mendengar pertanyaan berbahaya dari ummanya itu, ia terbatuk-baruk kecil.

"Yah, aku tak mempunyai kekasih." Gerutu Changmin. Siwon dan Yoochun langsung tergelak mendengar gerutuan Changmin.

"Jincha? Lalu siapa pria manis yang kemarin datang kesini, huh? Dia kekasihmu bukan?" goda Yoochun seraya mengerlingkan tatapan jahilnya.

Changmin melebarkan matanya horror, "Andwae! Kibum bukan kekasihku, dia teman sekelasku." Sahutnya tak terima.

"Oh jadi namanya Kibum, hm? Kapan-kapan kau undang dia lagi ke sini Changmin-ah, aku ingin berkenalan dengannya," kata Yoochun, ia senang menggoda adik bungsunya seperti ini.

"Yah! Kau playboy. Sudah mempunyai Junsu hyung, malah sekarang ingin berkenalan dengan Kibum. Akan aku adukan pada Junsu hyung nanti, awas saja!"

"Eh? Siapa yang ingin berkenalan dengan Kibum, Changmin-ah?" ucap seseorang di belakang Changmin.

Changmin, Siwon, Soohe dan Yoochun reflek menolehkan kepala mereka kearah pintu masuk ruang tengah begitu mendengar seseorang menyahuti perkataan Changmin barusan. Mereka melihat Junsu, Jaejoong dan Heechul berdiri disana dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Changmin melirik Yoochun yang kini balas meliriknya, ia tersenyum evil lalu berjalan mendekati Junsu. Tentu saja Yoochun langsung panik dan berniat mencegah Changmin untuk mendekati Junsu. Namun terlambat, sekarang Changmin sudah di dekat Junsu dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pria imut itu.

Yoochun mendengus kesal, ia pasrah kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi pada dirinya nanti. Dan benar saja, sekarang Yoochun dapat melihat dengan jelas raut kesal pada kekasihnya.

"Susu~ jangan percaya pada ucapan Changmin, dia—"

"Diam! Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku selama 3 hari kedepan. Kau ingat itu Jung Yoochun!" kata Junsu kesal. Yoochun langsung melebarkan matanya tak percaya, ia mendekat pada Junsu dan memasang wajah paling memelas yang ia bisa.

"Omo~ tidak bisa begitu. Ayolah my Susu, percaya padaku~" rajuk Yoochun, ia melirik pada Changmin dan menatap tajam adik bungsunya itu. Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak," jawab Junsu acuh. Yoochun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mana mungkin ia akan kuat kalau tidak menyentuh kekasih imutnya itu? Jangankan 3 hari, 5 menit saja ia bersumpah tak akan kuat. Huh. ini semua gara-gara Changmin, padahal tadi itu ia hanya bercanda kalau ia ingin berkenalan dengan Kibum.

"Su-ie, kau maafkanlah Chunnie, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" kata Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya, ia tak tega juga melihat wajah memelas Yoochun.

Yoochun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan menatap Junsu dengan tatapan yang begitu memelas. Junsu membuang muka, sekuat tenaga menahan senyum melihat mimik lucu kekasihnya itu.

"Susu~ my Susu, kau tega melihatku seperti ini, hm?" Tanya Yoochun putus asa.

"Arrasseo kau ku maafkan," ujar Junsu menghela nafas. Yoochun tersenyum lebar dan mengecup kilat bibir tipis Junsu.

"Gomawo Susu-kuu. Saranghaee," katanya girang. Yoochun melirik kearah Changmin dan menjulurkan lidahnya—yang dibalas wajah cemberut Changmin.

"Yah, kau harusnya berterimakasih pada Jaejoong hyung. Karena dia aku memaafkanmu." Kata Junsu menepuk pelan kepala Yoochun.

"Arra… Jaejoong hyung jeongmal gomawoyoo~" ujar Yoochun sembari menatap Jaejoong yang berada tak jauh darinya. Jaejoong tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Jae hyung? Senang kah? Bahagia kah?" Tanya Yoochun yang di setujui anggukan yang lainnya.

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti, "Maksud mu?" tanyanya.

Yoochun menghela nafas, "Sekarang Yunho hyung kembali ke Seoul. Kau sudah pasti senang, huh?"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tentu saja dia senang, sangat sangat senang karena Yunho nya telah kembali setelah 7 tahun tak bertemu.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkekeh melihat wajah malu-malu Jaejoong. Soohe mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat.

"Joongie-ah, kau pasti bahagia, hm? Yunnie kembali bersama kita, ia tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Kata Soohe seraya mengelus pipi kemerahan Jaejoong.

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi mulus Jaejoong, ia sangat tersentuh dengan perkataan umma kekasihnya itu. Yunnie nya tak akan meninggalkan dirinya lagi.

"Sstt.. kau tidak boleh menangis Joongie-ah. Tersenyum lah…" ucap Soohe sembari mengusap air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, kini senyum malaikat menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Jaejoong hyuuung~ aku tak sabar menunggu kau menjadi istri sah Yunho hyung." Kata Changmin yang di susul gelak tawa yang lain dan wajah memerah Jaejoong.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang menginterupsi perbincangan mereka. Orang itu berjalan kearah Soohe dan mengecup pipi wanita paruh baya itu kilat. Lalu matanya melirik setiap sosok yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Tanya orang itu. Changmin tersenyum dan langsung memeluk pria setengah baya yang berada di samping ummanya.

"Appa… kau kemana saja, huh?" pria setengah baya itu tertawa pelan dan mengusap punggung anak bungsunya.

"Mianhe Changmin-ah, hari ini pekerjaan Appa banyak sekali, jadi yah—baru jam segini appa baru datang." Kata Jung Jihoon meminta maaf , ia sangat merasa bersalah karena ia sudah melewatkan momen berkumpul bersama keluarga besarnya di tambah calon anggota baru keluarganya itu.

Changmin mendegus sebal, ia sudah mengira alasan ayahnya akan seperti ini.

"Ne.. ne… jadi ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi, hm?" Tanya Jihoon lagi, ia melirik pada istrinya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah ingin meminta penjelasan darinya.

Seakan mengerti arti tatapan dari suaminya, Soohe tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Joongie kita merindukan Yunnie nya, Yeobo. Ia tak sabar bertemu dengan Yunnie," jawab Soohe seraya mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi berwarna kemerahan.

Jung JiHoon tersenyum geli melihat calon menantunya yang menggemaskan itu, ia sudah mengira kalau Jaejoong sudah pasti akan merindukan Yunho. Sudah terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang begitu mengharapkan kehadiran anak keduanya itu.

Getar ponsel milik Jihoon menggagetkan ia dari lamunannya tentang calon menantunya itu. Segera mungkin ia mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya dan membaca pesan dari Jiwon.

"Yah! Sekarang Yunho sudah berada di depan rumah," katanya shock begitu selesai membaca pesan dari Jiwon.

Jaejoong langsung menatap Jihoon begitu pula yang lainnya.

"Jinchayo? Woaa… ayo kita temui Yunho hyung di luar," ujar Changmin semangat, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, namun buru-buru Junsu langsung menghentikannya.

"Changmin-ah, kita tunggu Yunho hyung di sini saja. Kau lupa surprise party nya di adakan disini, huh?"

Changmin mengenyeritkan keningnya, "Ah—maaf aku lupa," katanya pula sambil tersenyum malu. Junsu memutar bola matanya.

"Ne.. semuanya aku minta kalian semua jangan berisik, oke?" pinta Jihoon. Semuanya mengangguk.

'Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Yunnie,' batin Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut.

ooOOoo

Jung Yunho baru saja mendaratkan telapak kakinya di Negara asalnya lagi setelah 7 tahun menetap di Amerika. Ia begitu merindukkan Korea. Merindukan orang tuanya, merindukan hyung beserta dongsangnya dan merindukan… Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum ketika ia kembali mengingat tunangannya itu, entah ada perubahan apa saja pada diri Jaejoong setelah 7 tahun ini. Hufft.. ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya.

Setelah tadi pesawat baru mendarat di Seoul air port, ia sebenarnya sangat mengharapkan keluarganya dan Jaejoong akan menjemputnya di sana. Namun, ia harus menelan rasa kekecewaan begitu mengetahui hanya Jiwon saja yang datang menjemputnya. Tak ada orang tuanya, dongsaeng nya ataupun Jaejoong nya.

Perjalanan dari bandara sampai ke rumahnya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit saja.

Sekarang Yunho sudah berada di depan mansionnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan memasuki pintu besar mansion itu.

Keadaan sepi, sunyi dan hening menyambut Yunho ketika dia berada di dalam mansion besar keluarga Jung. Tak ada siapapun disana. Apa mungkin semuanya lupa kalau aku kembali lagi ke Seoul hari ini? Pikir Yunho.

Yunho menelusuri setiap ruang mansionnya, berharap ia bisa menemukan seseorang disana. Namun sudah 2 menit yang lalu ia mencari, tapi tak ada satupun orang yang ia temui, tak ada orang tuanya, dongsaengnya, para maid bahkan Jaejoong pun tak ada disini. Jaejoong. Ah Jaejoong, apa mungkin Jaejoong sudah tak mencintainya lagi?

Yunho menaruh begitu saja koper-kopernya di ruang tamu. Kemudian ia berjalan keruang tengah. Ia membuka pintu besar bercorak itu dengan perlahan, hingga beberapa detik saja pintu itu terbuka dan…

"WELCOME BACK URI JUNG YUNHOOO~~" Koor orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Yunho terlonjak kaget, namun senyum lebar langsung menghiasi wajah tampannya begitu ia melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi harus bersusah payah menyiapkan kejutan ini untuknya.

"Yunho hyuuung bogoshipooo.. jeongmal.. jeongmal bogohipoyooo.."

Changmin berteriak senang seraya menghambur kepelukan kakak keduanya itu. Yunho tak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya, ia juga sangat merindukan adik bungsunya yang sekarang terlihat semakin tampan itu.

"Nado Changmin-ah," sahut Yunho sembari mengelus punggung dongsaengnya.

Yoochun dan Siwon tak kalah berteriak senang, mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Yunho dan memeluknya erat, tentunya setelah tadi Yoochun menyingkirkan Changmin yang berada di pelukan Yunho. Changmin cemberut dan menatap tajam Yoochun.

"Kami merindukanmu Yunho-ah," kata Siwon.

"Ne, kami sangat merindukanmu Yunho hyung," sambung Yoochun. Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan erat mereka dan menatap Yunho.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian," kata Yunho tersenyum hangat.

"Yah yah! Apa kau tak merindukan umma mu, huh?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ummanya yang terlihat sedikit kesal. Yunho tersenyum lembut dan berjalan menghampiri ummanya itu seraya memeluknya erat.

"Tentu saja aku sangat.. sangat merindukanmu umma." Katanya sambil terus memeluk ummanya. Soohe balas memeluk, tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata bahagianya.

"Oh.. jadi kau hanya merindukan umma mu, hm? Kau tidak merindukan appa mu ini Yunho-yah?"

Yunho tersenyum sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Appanya, "Aku juga merindukanmu appa." Jawabnya, senyuman hangat masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Yunnie, welcome back," ujar Heechul. Yunho mengangguk kecil.

"Yunho hyung, selamat datang kembali," Junsu mendekat pada Yunho dan menepuk lembut pundak pria tampan itu. Yunho kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yah hyung kau melupakan seseorang!" kata Changmin.

Yunho memandang Changmin dengan alis yang terangkat, "Hm?"

"Aish." Gerutu Changmin mulai kesal. Tak menyangka hyungnya yang tampan ini sedikit lemot juga.

Soohe menggenggam tangan Yunho dan membawanya ke ujung ruangan itu. Yunho yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menuruti tarikan tangan umma nya.

Begitu sampai di ujung ruangan. Yunho dapat melihat sosok yang amat ia kenal, yang amat ia rindukan, yang amat ia cintai sedang berdiri disana. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk membuat Yunho tak begitu jelas melihat keseluruhan wajah cantik pria itu.

"Joongie-ah. Yunnie mu telah kembali," kata Soohe, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Yunho dan berjalan menjauhi kedua orang itu.

Yunho memandang sosok di depannya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu, ia berjalan lebih mendekat, "Boojae~" panggilnya lembut.

Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya dan menatapYunho dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Sst… Uljima Boojae-ah," kata Yunho seraya mengusap lelehan air mata yang masih mengalir deras di pipi Jaejoong, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong dan mengecup lembut kening Jaejoong.

"Yun—Yunnie… hiks.."

Yunho tersenyum dan memeluk pria di hadapannya. Jaejoong balas memeluk erat Yunho, sementara tangisannya semakin keras sehingga Yunho bisa merasakan basah di bagian depan kemejanya.

"Boojae-ah… aku kembali," bisiknya lembut.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Minim YunJae moment. Hehe. Di next chap baru ada bnyk YunJae . :D

Thx 4 reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**KOI  
**

By

junnilicious

* * *

Rating: T semi M  
Genre: Romance, Family  
Cast: Yunjae, YooSu, SiChul, KiMin and OCs

~Happy Reading~

.

Semilir angin musim gugur berhembus halus di ventilasi jendela bercat coklat itu. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho, sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak merasakan kehangatan dari kekasihnya seperti ini.

"Masih dingin, hm? Kita pindah saja, di sini terlalu dingin. Aku tak mau kau sakit," kata Yunho sembari mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong yang berada di dekapannya.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh hangat Yunho.

"Boo~ nanti kau sakit," gumam Yunho lagi, ia mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan bibir membentuk pout imut. Yunho terkekeh geli melihat Boojae nya yang sangat menggemaskan itu, secepat kilat ia mengecup bibir pout kekasihnya.

"Kita pindah ke kamar, hm? Di sana lebih hangat," ucap Yunho dengan pervert smile nya.

"Naughty Yunnie," sahut Jaejoong kembali menyusupkan kepalanya di dada Yunho.

Yunho tertawa kecil. Tanpa aba-aba lagi ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Jaejoong dengan bridal style lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar. Jaejoong kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Yunho, ia langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong di ranjang king size nya kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Jarak di antara mereka hanya terpaut beberapa inchi saja.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis dan kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Boo—saranghae," ujar Yunho menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jaejoong. Hidung mereka pun kini bergesekan.

"Nado Yunnie. Jeongmal nado saranghae," sahut Jaejoong sembari menatap mata Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang bening. Ia menggerak-gerakkan hidungnya dengan hidung Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Aww.. Boo. Aku rindu kening ini," Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Aku rindu mata indah ini," Yunho mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong, membuat empunya mata secara refleks memejamkan matanya dan merasakan kecupan lembut di kelopak matanya.

"Aku rindu hidung ini," kali ini Yunho mengecup hidung ramping Jaejoong.

"Aku rindu pipi ini," Yunho mencium lembut kedua pipi Jaejoong yang berwarna kemerahan.

"Dan aku saaangat merindukan bagian termerah ini. Sangat.. sangat merindukannya," ujar Yunho, ia mengecup telak bibir kemerahan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan kecupan Yunho di bibirnya telah berubah menjadi ciuman.

Kini bibir keduanya saling berpagut, menjilat dan mengemut. Ketika Yunho mengemut bibir bawah Jaejoong, maka Jaejoong mengemut bibir atas Yunho.

Ciuman keduanya bertambah panas saat Yunho dengan sengaja menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong dan mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengeluh pelan ketika ia merasakan lidahnya dan lidah Yunho saling beradu dan bergesekan, mereka saling bertukar saliva. Sensasi panas yang aneh menyelimuti kedua insan yang saling merindukan itu. Cuaca dingin musim gugur seolah tak berpengaruh lagi bagi mereka. Mereka berbagi kehangatan, berbagi rasa rindu dan berbagi cinta.

"Aku yakin sekarang YunJae hyung sedang melakukan ritual yang sering di lakukan oleh SiChul hyung," kata Changmin yakin. Sekarang ia dan Yoochun sedang berada di beranda kamar Yoochun dengan segelas coklat hangat menemani mereka.

Setelah little party penyambutan Yunho usai, Yoochun mengantarkan Junsu pulang dan kembali ke mansionnya hendak beristirahat, ia lelah setelah seharian melakukan kegiatan yang super padat di tambah party tadi, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur saja. Namun, ia harus menggerutu dalam hati begitu menyadari keberadaan dongsaengnya di kamar. Sebenarnya tadi Yoochun sempat mengusir Changmin dengan cara halus, namun dongsaengnnya itu tetap tak mau keluar dari kamarnya. 'aku ingin berbincang dengan hyung tersayangku dulu,' katanya memberi alasan.

"Yah Changmin kau berbicara apa sih?" tanya Yoochun bosan. Sejujurnya ia sendiri sudah paham maksud ucapan Changmin tadi, hanya saja ia tak mau membahas lebih lanjut lagi obrolan konyol itu bersama Changmin.

Memangnya kenapa kalau YunJae hyungnya melakukan 'itu'? toh mereka kan sepasang kekasih, terlebih kedua hyungnya itu sudah terpisah beberapa tahun ini.

Ah lagi pula kenapa Changmin memilih obrolan seperti itu. Dia masih kecil, tak pantas sekali membicarakan hal itu, pikir Yoochun mulai kesal dengan Changmin.

"Hyung, aku ingin tau apa yang di lakukan YunJae hyung sekarang, pasti sekarang mereka sedang ber lovey dovey ria." ujar Changmin lagi, ia tak mengindahkan tatapan tak suka dari hyungnya itu.

Yoochun tersedak coklat hangatnya begitu mendengar penuturan Changmin tadi.

"Jung Changmin! Kau gila, huh?" desisnya berbahaya sambil menepuk kepala dongsaengnya.

Kenapa dongsaengnya ini berubah menjadi pria mesum yang suka sekali melihat hal-hal berbau movie porn?

Changmin mendelik kesal dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "itu sakit hyung." rutuknya sebal.

Yoochun menghela nafas, rasa pegal di tubuhnya membuatnya mudah labil seperti ini. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena menepuk kepala Changmin dengan lumayan keras tadi.

"Mianhe Changmin-ah, aku lelah. Ingin tidur, kau keluarlah." Usirnya secara terang-terangan. Changmin semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Arrasseo Yoochun-ah," kata Changmin. Secapat kilat ia berlari meninggalkan kamar Yoochun.

Yoochun terpana sesaat, ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, lalu… "YAH! How dare you! Dongsaeng macam apa itu? Aish." teriak Yoochun kesal.

Gemericik daun musim gugur yang saling bergesekan menyapa mansion besar Jung pagi itu. Matahari di ufuk timur mulai memperlihatkan cahayanya. Walaupun sinar hangatnya menyinari Seoul, namun tak bisa di pungkiri cuaca dingin di musim gugur ini tak bisa di abaikan begitu saja. Mungkin beberapa orang akan memilih bergelung manja di selimut tebalnya di pagi itu. Tak terkecuali sepasang kekasih yang terlihat saling berpelukan di ranjang king size di salah satu kamar mansion Jung yang megah itu.

Jaejoong perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, ia mengerjapkannya beberapa kali lalu melihat ke sekekeling ruangan itu.

Pikirannya berkelana kesana-kemari berusaha mengingat kejadian di hari sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba bibir merahnya tertarik keatas membentuk senyum tipis.

Ia sudah mengingatnya, kemarin adalah hari yang sangat special baginya. Ya. Hari dimana ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan belahan jiwanya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak ia temui. Betapa bahagianya Jaejoong sewaktu ia bisa bertatap muka dengan orang itu. Orang yang sangat ia cinta.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia menemukan wajah tampan seseorang yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya sedang memeluk pinggangnya dengan begitu erat. Jaejoong kembali tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi pria itu.

'Ini nyata' gumam Jaejoong, jari-jari lentiknya masih mengelus pipi pria di depannya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Jaejoong kala itu, yang jelas sekarang Jaejoong tengah mengecup mesra bibir pria yang masih tertidur itu.

"Saranghae Yunnie-ah," ujarnya setelah melepaskan bibirnya di bibir Yunho.

"Nado Saranghae Boojae,"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget, ia menatap Yunho yang kini telah membuka kedua matanya sembari tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Funny Bunny Naughty Joongie, kau mencuri ciuman dariku, hm?" goda Yunho pada sosok di depannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu, wajahnya memerah. Yunho tertawa pelan. Ia senang sekali, di pagi ini, hal yang ia pertama lihat adalah wajah kekasih cantiknya yang sedang tersenyum malu padanya.

"Kau lucu sekali Boojae-ah. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu lagi," ujar Yunho mencubit pipi kemerahan Jaejoong.

"Yun—Yunnie-ah, tadi malam kan kita su-sudah… err.. hmm…"

"Sudah apa Boojae-ah?" tanya Yunho menggoda.

"Su—sudah…"

"Hm?"

"Yunnie-ah.. jangan menggodaku terus." Kata Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia yakin sekali kalau Yunho mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Yunho kembali tertawa. "Mianhe boo. Tapi aku serius boo, sekarang aku ingin memakanmu lagi. Semalam itu tidak cukup," katanya pula seraya mengelus bibir merah pria cantik yang berada di dekapannya.

"Ta-tapi… kita kan suu—hummft" sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibir Yunho sudah membungkam bibir merahnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Yunho, ia menyusupkan jemarinya di rambut tebal Yunho berusaha untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hmm—ahh… Yunn—Hnn…," desah Jaejoong di sela ciuman panas mereka.

Yunho menggigit pelan bibir bawah Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerti, ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah hangat Yunho menjelajahi didalam rongga-rongga mulutnya.

"Hnn—Boo… hmm.." Yunho mendesah ketika lidahnya berada di dalam mulut Jaejoong, ia mengecap sensasi manis yang memabukkan disana.

Yunho menyusupkan tangannya di kain tipis yang di pakai Jaejoong. Ketika tangannya menemukan nipple Jaejoong, jari-jari Yunho membentuk gunting dan mencubit kecil nipple Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras.

"Ahh—Yunniehh…" desah Jaejoong semakin keras, ia merasakan kenikmatan double yang di berikan Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan bibir Jaejoong dan menurunkan ciumannya di dagu, rahang, tenggorokan dan berakhir di leher jenjang Jaejoong yang masih berwarna kemerahan karena ulahnya tadi malam.

"Ahh..Hmm.. Yunn—ahh," Jaejoong menggeliatkan badannya ketika ia merasakan lidah Yunho yang sedang menjilati lehernya.

Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk memberikan akses lebih pada Yunho untuk menikmati lehernya.

Yunho masih sibuk dengan leher Jaejoong yang sudah banyak tanda-tanda merah hasil ciptaannya sendiri. Tangannya pun kini berpindah ke nipple kiri Jaejoong dan memilinnya lembut membuat pria di bawahnya bergumam nikmat.

Ketika tangannya akan berpindah ke area bawah kekasihnya, tiba-tiba…

Tok… tok… tok…

"Yunho hyung… Jaejoong hyung. Kalian sudah bangun? Cepatlah keluar, kita sarapan bersama." Sahut seseorang di luar kamar Yunho.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, nafasnya berhembus tidak teratur, ia melirik pada Yunho yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukkan lehernya.

"Yun…Yunnie-ah.." ujarnya di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang berat.

"Hm?" sahut Yunho tetap tidak merubah posisinya.

"Hh… kita… di tunggu… diluar," kata Jaejoong terputus-putus sembari mengelus rambut Yunho. Ia merasakan bibir kekasihnya itu masih bermain di kulit lehernya.

"Biarkan saja boo," jawab Yunho acuh.

"Yunnie-ah…" rengek Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafas, lalu menarik kepalanya yang berada di lekukkan leher Jaejoong dan kembali menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Aku masih merindukanmu boo…" gumam Yunho, kini bibirnya tengah mengecup pipi kiri Jaejoong dan sedikit menjilatnya.

"Ta-tapi Yunnie-ah.. mereka… err…"

"Arrasseo.." potong Yunho. "tapi setelah aku mendapatkan ciuman darimu lagi.." lanjut Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong yang sudah membengkak dan berwarna merah merekah.

"Yah kalian lama sekali sih!" gerutu Changmin begitu melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang baru memasuki ruang makan di mansion Jung.

Yunho merangkul pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan mengecup kilat pipinya, "Mianhe changmin-ah, tadi ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Sahutnya tertawa kecil. Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo Yunnie, Joongie. Kita sarapan bersama." Kata Soohe mencoba menengahi. Ia tau betul kenapa anak bungsunya itu terlihat begitu kesal kalau menyangkut masalah makanan.

"Eh? Yoochun tak ikut sarapan bersama?" tanya Yunho begitu menyadari tak ada keberadaan adiknya itu di ruang makan.

"Masih tidur, Yoochun hyung susah sekali aku bangunkan," keluh Changmin, ia mengambil roti isi dan menggigitnya dengan ganas.

"Tsk.. anak itu, masih tidak berubah.." kata Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pikir kebiasaan Yoochun yang satu itu sudah hilang, nyatanya sampai sekarang pun Yoochun masih susah di bangunkan dari tidurnya.

"Sheferthi hihak hahu Hohun hung saha (seperti tidak tahu Yoochun hyung saja)," sahut Changmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Yah Minnie, telan dulu makananmu itu. Aigo, kau seperti anak kecil saja," ujar Soohe memandang tak percaya pada Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum lebar, dia mengambil gelas yang berisi susu di depannya kemudian meminumnya dengan cepat. Soohe menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oiyah.. umma punya kabar bahagia untuk kalian berdua," tunjuk Soohe pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya menatap Soohe dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kalian ingin segera menikah, bukan?" tanyanya antusias.

"Tentu saja," jawab Yunho masih sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan dari ummanya itu.

"Nah… umma sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian!" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar sembari menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bergantian.

"Kapan?" Tanya Yunho.

"5 hari lagi."

"MWOO?" sahut Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

* * *

**[TBC]**

* * *

.

Chingudeul Masi datar ya? duh. paling nanti di chap 5-6 an baru muncul masalah di keluarga Jung. Biarkan YunJae berbahagia dulu~xDD

anyways.. thx for last comments ^^

.

**junnilicious**


	3. Chapter 3

**********Pairing: ****YunJae  
****Other casts: **YooSu, MinKi/KiMin, SiChul**  
********Genre: **Romance-Family**  
********Length:** Chaptered **  
Warning:** Yaoi, Mpreg, gaje, ngebosenin, serius deh Y.Y

**unbeta-ed**

**~Happy YunJae~**

Musim gugur di Korea hari ini terasa begitu dingin, daun maple berguguran menyapu luasnya jalanan Seoul. Di cuaca dingin seperti ini tentu saja membuat orang-orang harus menggunakan pakaian tebal mereka. Sebagian dari mereka mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu yang dingin ini di dalam rumah mereka bersama keluarga atau hanya sekedar menonton drama favorite bersama segelas cokelat hangat.

Keadaan seperti itu tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan di kediaman keluarga Jung, tepatnya di mansion Jung. Hanya saja, suasana di kediaman Jung ini terlihat sedikit ramai dengan hadirnya beberapa orang anggota keluarga dan beberapa maid yang meramaikan acara keluarga tersebut.

Acara keluarga atau biasa di sebut kumpul keluarga Jung itu sebenarnya di adakan di ruang tengah mansion Jung yang di sulap menjadi sedemikian rupa dengan adanya pernak-pernik lampu hiasan berbetuk daun maple, beberapa teko yang telah terisi teh hangat dan biscuit di toples besar dengan berbagai bentuk yang lucu serta tak lupa pula sebuah perapian yang cukup besar di pojok ruangan tersebut, membuat suasana di ruang tengah itu sangat identik dengan nuansa musim gugur sekarang. Dingin yang menyatu dengan hangat.

Mansion Jung itu sendiri sebenarnya mempunyai beberapa ruangan luas, seperti ruang keluarga, ruang baca, ruang kerja, ruang tamu, dapur, _music room_ dan beberapa ruangan tidur beserta _guest room_. Mansion Jung juga memiliki dua tingkat bangunan dengan sebuah tangga melingkar yang menghubungkan tinggat pertama dan kedua. Dengan cat cokelat muda serta di padu cat putih gading membuat Mansion Jung terlihat begitu klasic namun elegant. Ditambah ukuran mansion ini berbeda dengan bangunan lainnya, pasalnya mansion ini berukuran sangat luas jika diukur dari sisi lebar bangunan, namun tak begitu luas jika diukur dari sisi panjang bangunan. Dan kalaupun dilihat secara keseluruhan dari mansion Jung ini, maka kesan pertamanya adalah kemiripan mansion Jung ini dengan mansion di film _Marie Antoinette._

Apalagi kalau melihat pekarangan mansion di sebelah selatan yang di susun menjadi beberapa petak kebun bunga beserta rumah kecil yang menyerupai sebuah _ranggon _lengkap dengan atap yang terbuat dari papan alumunium bening sehingga dapat melihat langsung bintang-bintang jika malam menjelang. Keadaan di sebelah utara mansion sebenarnya tak berbeda jauh, hanya saja di pekarangan sebelah utara mansion Jung ini hanya terdapat lapangan yang di tumbuhi rumput hijau atau biasa di sebut dengan lapangan sepak bola yang biasanya akan di gunakan putera-putera tampan keluarga Jung jika mereka bermain sepak bola. Di sepanjang sisi lapangan hijau itu terdapat beberapa kursi kayu yang dilengkapi dengan meja bundar serta payung besar yang menaunginya. Dan tak lupa adanya pohon kelapa sawit yang tak terlalu tinggi di sepanjang ruas pembatas pagar mansion tersebut yang menghubungkan lapangan sepak bola dengan kolam renang.

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah, kau mengambil porsiku lagi,"

Keluhan dari putera ke tiga keluarga Jung bergema di ruang tengah yang nyaman itu. Sendari tadi Jung Yoochun melirik sebal pada adik semata wayangnya yang tengah sibuk membaca komik di sofa merah maroon dengan begitu nyamannya, sesekali mulutnya mengunyah cheese cake di piring yang berada di pangkuannya. Yang membuat putera ke tiga Jung ini mengeluh ialah cheese cake yang di makan Changmin itu adalah miliknya. Jelas saja Yoochun merasa sebal karena si bungsu Jung ini tak menampakkan raut bersalah sama sekali, padahal kan Changmin sudah mengambil cake miliknya hingga keberapa kalinya.

Changmin mengunyah irisan terakhir cheese cake miliknya-lebih tepatnya milik Yoochun, lalu menaruh piring yang sudah kosong tersebut di meja kecil didekatnya seraya mengambil segelas jus apel.

"Yoochun hyung kan sedang diet," jawab Changmin acuh sembari menyeruput jus apelnya.

Yoochun memutar bola matanya, memilih tak menggubris Changmin lagi. Karena menurutnya akan sia-sia saja kalau dia berdebat urusan makanan dengan dongsaengnya itu. Bola mata kecoklatan milik Yoochun berpendar di seluruh ruangan itu, iris mata Yoochun melihat Junsu sedang asik bercanda bersama kedua orang tuanya beserta Siwon dan Heechul. Yoochun merasa bahagia bercampur lega melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat akrab dengan keluarganya, hingga matanya melihat di pojok ruangan. Melihat kedua hyungnya yang seolah berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Jaejoong terlihat begitu nyaman duduk di antara kaki Yunho dengan boneka gajah berukuran jumbo di pangkuannya. Boneka gajah berbulu cokelat itu pemberian dari Yunho yang dibeli hyungnya itu dari Amerika.

Yoochun sendiri merasa aneh dengan hyungnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho hanya memberi hadiah boneka gajah pada Jaejoong? Sedangkan Yoochun tahu kalau Yunho menetap lumayan lama di negeri paman sam tersebut. Tujuh tahun, bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Lantas, kenapa Yunho hanya memberikan Jaejoong sebuah boneka gajah saja? Tidak ada cincin bermahkotakan berlian atau rumah masa depan mereka? Yoochun hanya mengeluh dalam hati, Yunho hyungnya ini sungguh sangat tak romantis. Ah, lagipula, Yoochun jadi tak mempermasalahkan itu lagi, begitu ia melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang melompat girang pada hadiah pemberian Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong langsung memeluk boneka gajah raksasa itu sambil berseru; _'Boneka gajah ini aku beri nama Changchang!' _

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa kecil, setidaknya Tuhan itu adil karena menciptakan Yunho yang tak romantic dengan Jaejoong yang begitu polos. Benar-benar pasangan yang _klop_, bukan?

"…sudah puas membayangkan tentang kami, Yoochunnie?"

Yoochun tersentak kaget mendengar suara berat yang ia kenal betul. Matanya segera melirik pada sepasang kekasih yang masih pada posisinya beberapa menit yang lalu, hanya saja sekarang dua pasang mata itu tengah menatapnya intens. Dua pasang mata itu tak lain milik Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yoochun tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk lehernya dengan salah tingkah.

"Yoochun hyung dari tadi sudah senyum-senyum sendiri, YunJae hyungdeul-ah. Aku tahu, pasti Yoochun hyung sedang berpikiran jorok." Celetuk Changmin pula, lalu segera memasang tameng menggunakan bantal saat melihat Yoochun bersiap melemparnya dengan gumpalan kertas.

"Aigo… aigo…" gumam Soohe sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua putera tampannya ini lagi-lagi saling bercekcok.

Yunho tertawa kecil sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong, di benamkannya kepalanya di lekukan leher putih kekasihnya itu. Wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong sungguh membuat Yunho betah berlama-lama disana. Yunho merasakan elusan lembut di kepalanya. "Yun-ah, aku harus ke rumah sakit."

Yunho mengecup leher putih itu sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju.

"Jangan seperti ini, Yun-ah. Kau tahu bukan pekerjaan dokter itu tak boleh diabaikan begitu saja?"

Yunho melepas pelukannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong seraya menatap Jaejoong dengan raut kecewa di wajah tampannya. Jujur saja, adakalanya Yunho merasa sebal dengan pekerjaan Jaejoong yang seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal Seoul.

Yunho sendiri sebenarnya baru mengetahui pekerjaan Jaejoong sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, sewaktu dia masih berada di Amerika. Yunho di beritahu oleh ummanya bahwa Jaejoongnya telah diterima sebagai dokter spesialis anak di rumah sakit Seoul. Waktu itu Yunho merasa kesal pada Jaejoong, karena kekasihnya itu tidak memberitahu kabar ini padanya, dia merasa kecewa. Namun kekecewaannya tak berlangsung lama, karena sehari setelah ummanya memberitahu dirinya, Jaejoong langsung meneleponnya dan bercerita dengan riang bahwa ia telah diterima sebagai dokter spesialis anak dan sudah mulai bekerja di rumah sakit Seoul. Yunho tahu betul kalau Jaejoongnya ini sangat berkeinginan untuk menjadi dokter anak, maka dengan senang hati dia mengucapkan '_chukkae_' pada kekasih cantiknya itu. Bagaimanapun, kebahagiaan Jaejoong adalah kebahagiannya juga.

Namun, berbeda dengan keadaan sekarang, disaat dia sudah kembali ke Korea dan dapat berkumpul bersama dengan kekasihnya lagi. Disaat Yunho berharap dapat menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama keluarga dan Jaejoongnya, dia harus menelan kekecewaan karena pekerjaan Jaejoong yang mengharuskan Jaejoong meninggalkannya-walau untuk sementara. Yunho bukannya membenci pekerjaan Jaejoong yang notabene seorang dokter. Tapi Yunho hanya menginginkan Jaejoong selalu bersamanya. Egois memang, tapi itulah yang Yunho rasakan.

"Tidak bisa besok saja ke rumah sakitnya, Jaejoongie?" pinta Yunho pula.

Jaejoong tersenyum sembari mengecup hidung mancung Yunho. "ada pasien yang harus aku periksa sekarang. Hm, kau tahu Yunho ya? Pasienku seorang namja kecil yang lucu, namun sekarang dia terserang _tifus_, kasihan sekali. Kulitnya memerah karena deman tinggi dan wajahnya pucat. Padahal anak seumuran dia seharusnya sedang berlarian dengan teman sebayanya atau bermain bebas di lapangan. Bukannya berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit."

Yunho menghela nafas, pasrah kalau memang ia harus merelakan Jaejoong pergi ke rumah sakit. "kau tahu nama pasienmu itu, Joongie-ah?" Tanya Yunho sebelum dia benar-benar membiarkan Jaejoong pergi dari mansion keluarganya.

"Park Inhwan, dia benar-benar namja kecil yang lucu. Kau harus bertemu dengannya Yun-ah, aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukai Inhwannie,"

Yunho tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "kau kembali jam berapa?"

Jaejoong melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya lalu berujar, "sekitar jam 9 malam."

Mata kecil Yunho melebar seketika, ia tak menyangka pekerjaan seorang dokter begitu menyita waktu seperti itu. Perasaan tak rela masih memenuhi hatinya, tapi dia juga tak mungkin menahan Jaejoong untuk tak pergi dari mansionnya.

"Yah, jangan bilang kau berubah pikiran," Jaejoong menusuk-nusuk pipi Yunho dengan telunjuknya. Ia hafal dengan gelagat Yunho yang sepertinya tak mau ia pergi.

Menghela nafas, Yunho mengambil jemari Jaejoong lalu menguncinya dengan jemarinya sendiri. "aigo Jaejoongie, kalau bisa aku ingin sekali menguncimu di kamarku. Supaya kau tidak bisa pergi kemanapun," ujarnya konyol seraya mengecupi jemari putih Jaejoong berulang kali.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Yunho. Siapa yang menyangka pengacara muda dan tampan seperti Yunho masih merengek seperti anak kecil pada Jaejoong?

Tanpa melepas kaitan jemari Yunho di jemarinya, Jaejoong merapat pada tubuh Yunho dan menempelkan begitu saja bibir plumnya dengan bibir seksi Yunho, membuat namja tampannya itu tersentak kaget dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Jaejoong tak memperdulikan kekagetan yang masih tertera di wajah tampan Yunho, dia melumat bibir bawah Yunho seraya mengecapnya berulangkali layaknya sedang mengecap sebuah permen.

Yunho masih merasakan bibir Jaejoong yang bergerak di atas bibirnya, sensasi manis yang memabukkan langsung membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan lagi, ia segera membalas pagutan bibir Jaejoong. Hingga kedua bibir dari sepasang kekasih itu bergerak seirama.

Yunho menyeringai saat lidah pink Jaejoong menjilat permukaan atas bibirnya, meminta celah dari bibirnya agar sedikit terbuka dan menyambut lidahnya. Sungguh Yunho sangat menyukai sisi nakal dari Jaejoongnya ini. Sisi yang menurutnya berbahaya namun seksi.

Tak mau memberikan celah sedikitpun, kini Yunho malah menarik lidah pink Jaejoong dan mengulumnya posesif dan mendominasi. Desahan tertahan dari Jaejoong mulai terdengar di telinganya. Satu lagi; Jung Yunho sangat menyukai desahan Kim Jaejoong, apalagi jika desahan itu diakibatkan karena ulahnya.

Jemari panjang Yunho bergerilya diatas baju Jaejoong, berusaha untuk membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja putih yang Jaejoong kenakan dan ingin merasakan kulit lembut serta hangat kekasihnya.

Hingga kemudian jemari panjang Yunho berhasil membuka beberapa kancing teratas kemeja putih itu lalu mulai menelusupkan jemarinya kedalam baju Jaejoong dan merasaka langsung _property_-nya. Permukaan kulit dada Jaejoong terasa begitu halus dan hangat di jemarinya. Ini sangat nyaman dan Yunho ingin segera ketahap selanjutnya.

Pikiran Jaejoong sudah berkabut, ia sudah tak mengingat apapun lagi selain sentuhan Yunho dan wajah tampan Yunho yang sangat dekat dengannya itu.

Yunho merasa ia sudah tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Pelan namun pasti jemari nya menuju kebawah tubuh kekasihnya. Zipper Jaejoong yang masih tertutup rapat itu ia sentuh dengan lembut membuat erangan seksi Jaejoong terdengar semakin jelas. Perlahan ia membuka sedikit demi sedikit zipper tersebut, sedikit lagi…. Hingga…

"YAH YUNJAE-YAH!"

Teriakan massal yang berasal dari arah kanan ruangan itu, membuat Yunho segera melepaskan tangannya di zipper Jaejoong seraya merapikan rambutnya yang entah-dari-kapan menjadi berantakan seperti rambut yang belum di sisir. Mata cokelat almond nya melirik pada Jaejoong yang keadaannya lebih parah darinya. Bagaimana tidak? Raut wajah tunangan cantiknya itu seperti… hm? bukan seperti lagi, tapi bagi Yunho sudah sangat menggoda iman. Wajah putihnya kini memerah, mata besarnya terlihat lebih sayu dan berkaca-kaca, rambut hitam agak panjangnya sedikit berantakan dengan poni rambut yang basah karena keringat. Yunho tak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong sampai berkeringat seperti itu, padahal cuaca sekarang sedang musim gugur dan tentu saja sudah mulai dingin. Tapi, jika ia mengingat 'kegiatan' beberapa saat yang lalu diantara mereka, Yunhopun paham kenapa Jaejoongnya itu sampai berkeringat. Seperti yang Yunho tahu, sesi _making out_ mereka tidak ada istilah _'tidak hot'_ di sepanjang mereka menjadi kekasih.

"Aigo, YunJae… YunJae," itu suara Jung Siwon, hyung pertama Yunho yang menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat _'live action'_ Yunjae langsung di hadapannya.

"Sudah biasa, tak perlu di besar-besarkan." kali ini suara Jung Yoochun dan Jung Changmin yang entah kenapa berucap dengan begitu kompak, padahal biasanya kedua bersaudara itu biasanya terlihat sangat tidak kompak.

Yunho menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan salah tingkah. Sementara Jaejoong langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di boneka gajah berbulu cokelat yang ia beri nama Changchang itu, wajahnya merona merah karena malu.

"Yah! Yunho ya! Aku yakin sekali pasti kau kehilangan kendalimu lagi, aigo… coba tahan untuk beberapa hari kedepan, pernikahan kalian akan berlangsung 4 hari lagi. Arraseo? Dan Jaejoongie bukankah sekarang ada _shift_ sore di rumah sakit, hm? kenapa belum berangkat juga Joongie-ah," Jung Soohe berkacak pinggang sembari memelototi pasangan Yunjae yang masih terlihat salah tingkah.

"N-nde… umma,"

;-;

Di sebuah apartement mewah dengan peralatan yang cozy dan elegent, terlihat pria paruh baya dengan rokok yang menyelip di antara bibirnya, secangkir anggur merah di tangannya yang bebas serta sebuah laptop hitam yang menyala di depannya.

Bibir pria paruh baya itu melengkung membentuk sebuah seringai saat mata cokelatnya melihat tulisan yang tertata rapih di layar Laptopnya.

'_You've one e-mail'_

Perlahan jemari pria paruh baya itu membuka e-mail tersebut seraya membacanya masih dengan seringai yang terpulas di bibir kecoklatannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tawa sinis mengudara di apartement mewah itu. Pria paruh baya itu mengambil secangkir anggur merah di meja nakas dekatnya lalu meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Jung Jihoon dan Jung Soohe mempunyai empat putera. Putera pertama sudah menikah, putera kedua bertunangan, sementara putera ketiga dan keempat masih bersekolah di universitas Seoul dan Myoongdo high school. Hm, disini mengatakan bahwa putera pertama keluarga Jung mengidap penyakit Jantung kronis. Menarik sekali."

.

.

;-;

Jung Yunho melihat jam tangannya setelah ia menerima pesan singkat Jaejoong di handphone nya. Sebuah pesan yang memberitahukan bahwa pekerjaan Jaejoong sudah selesai, dan pria itu meminta Yunho untuk menjemputnya di rumah sakit dengan alasan Jaejoong tidak membawa mobil.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho sudah sampai di rumah sakit Seoul, seraya menunggu Jaejoong di tempat parkir rumah sakit Seoul yang terbilang luas itu.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang saat merasakan suasana dingin dan sunyi ini, bagaimanapun sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam dan tentunya orang-orang memilih untuk bergelung dengan selimut tebal mereka di banding berkeliaran seperti dirinya.

Merasa tak sabar lagi, Yunho memilih akan menyusul Jaejoong di ruang kerjanya saja. Mungkin kekasihnya itu sedang memeriksa pasien tambahan.

.

.

.

Untuk ketiga kalinya Yunho melihat jam tangannya lagi menyadari dia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan dengan label 'Dr Kim Jaejoong' di atas pintu bercat putih. Itu pasti ruang kerja Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum lalu mulai membuka daun pintu, namun ia mengurungkannya ketika pintu itu ternyata lebih dulu di buka seseorang dari dalam ruangan, hingga sedetik kemudian menampakkan sosok Kim Jaejoong yang masih mengenakan pakaian dokternya sembari menggendong seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya tengah tertidur pulas.

Yunho terpana sesaat, ia merasakan aura Jaejoong begitu keibuan. Yunho jadi tak sabar untuk memiliki seorang anak bersama Jaejoong. Pasti mereka akan menjadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Yunho ya? Ah, mianhe sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Tadi aku menemani Inhwannie bermain kartu di ruanganku, dia sangat bersemangat sampai-sampai ketiduran di sofa. Sekarang aku akan membawanya di ruang inap," jelas Jaejoong sambil membawa pasiennya di ruang inap yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari ruangan kerjanya.

Yunho mengangguk lucu seraya mengelus pelan rambut hitam Jaejoong. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah cantik di depannya, lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu. Bukan karena Yunho yang mengelus rambutnya, akan tetapi karena bisikan dari Yunho. Bisikan yang membuatnya melayang hingga menapaki langit ketujuh,

.

"Aku tak sabar ingin menjadikanmu istriku. Melahirkan anak-anakku dan hidup bahagia selamanya,"

**to be continued**

.

a/n

MAAF update nya kelamaan T^T moga masih inget ma fanfic ini ya. Konfliknya mulai muncul di chap ini terus berlanjut di chap depannya. Tolong ingatkan saya untuk meng-apdate cepat chingu sshi, saya termasuk author malas *plak*


End file.
